Anything For You
by Scourge-Ragamuffin
Summary: Zim/Digimon Crossover! Kei and Lee, then Zim and Dib get sucked into the digital world, and find out that they're the digidestined! Zim gets posessed by his digimon, that turned out to be the evil that had come over the world before their arrival. Kei wil
1. Default Chapter

(Hiya! This was another Friend Request, and I kinda liked the whole idea! Heh, it's actually going great so far, R&R and let meh know whatchu think! ^-^ a few old digidestined and digimon will pop in in and out. and stuff, so. Enjoy!!!)  
  
Anything For You:  
  
Zim snarled and slammed his fists onto his computer desk. "I can't BELIEVE this!!" he shouted, tugging at his scrawny antennae. "All of the electrical equipment has gone crazy! Out of order! Out of-oh, forget it." he just shut the whole systems down and proceeded up the elevator to the 'home' part of his base. He arrived in the kitchen to find his already out of order GIR unit chowing down on some taquitos it was babbling about earlier in the day. "GIR! Something is wrong with all the electrical equipment in our base! I wonder if DIB has anything to do with it." he muttered the last part to himself. GIR frowned, then smiled, its tongue sticking out to one side, "I know! I couldn't heat up the taquitos, so I'm eatin' em' frozen and cold!" it beamed. Zim shuddered, and the smell of the cold food made him gag. He quickly walked out of the room and noticed all of the electronics in the house began to flicker on and off wildly, much to Zim's dismay. "What?! What's going on here!?" he demanded of no one. Suddenly, Dib burst into the 'house'. "Zim!" he pointed a finger to the Irken's face, "I know it was.you?" he looked around, noticing all of the crazy stuff going on. "So.. it isn't your fault?" he asked, putting his arms to his sides. Zim raised a brow (or whatever), "what? You didn't do this either??" he asked. Dib looked around, "Nope, it just started up out of nowhere when my computer shut itself off. it happened at Kei's house and Lee's too" Dib explained, counting on his fingers. Zim looked down in thought, "Come with me" he ordered the human, and led him down to the lab. Dib looked in awe at all the things and stuff, but Zim smacked him back into reality. "Here. look" Zim pointed to the main computer screen, "it's a field. but. I don't know where or what it's for." He cupped his little chin in one of his claws. Dib looked up at it, and was about to speak, but a loud screech out of nowhere bloomed into sound, and, with a sudden flash of blinding light, both Zim and Dib vanished, and the whole house blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lee.we have NO idea where we just appeared. and you're prancing around HAPPILY about it!" Kei rolled her eyes. Lee stopped her romping, and turned to Kei, frowning. "Oh, but LOOK at it!" she threw her hands out to the sky, and sniffed the air. Coughing a few times, she said, "See? It's beautiful. wherever we are." Kei sighed, resting her forehead into one of her open palms. "lee. I swear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Woah! Zim get. get OFF me!" Dib blushed a deep red as the two appeared in an open field. Zim immediately moved away, growling harshly at Dib. (Mmmhmm!) "Wh-where ARE we?!" Zim exclaimed. Dib looked around for a bit. He stood up and his eyes widened. "Zim! Where. in your computer! . Look! This is the same field that was on your computer screen!" he shouted. "What!? IMPOSSIBLE!! .but. hey it DOES look like the field. oh no! but how.?" Zim wondered.  
  
"Hey!! Guys! Over here!"  
  
Dib and Zim turned to face "Kei? .Lee?!" Dib smiled as Lee glomped him. Zim grimaced as Kei walked up to him. "Okay Zim, quit with that!" she sent her hand across the Irken's face. "Hey!" Zim protested her sudden attack, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Whats THAT!!??" Dib shrieked, his voice cracking and making him sound like a girl. (akward moment) Four little creatures stood before the three humans, and one Irken. "Finally, you're all here!!!" one spoke. It looked almost like a cat. only a lot rounder and CUTER!! (HA!!). it's slit, green eyes were fixed on Kei. "Yay! I'm so happy!" another spoke, this one floated in the air next to Dib. It resembled a mouse and ghost at the same time, very strange. This one had ice blue eyes that stared deep into Dib's honey eyes. "Lee! I'm so pleased to finally meet you!" a small yellow creature with purple stripes bounced up to Lee's side. Its orange eyes gleamed in the sunlight. The last little creature was a deep blood red, and its slit red and silver eyes pierced harshly into Zim's Crimson orbs. "Wha- What are you?! How do you know our names?!" (typical digimon moments! Gotta love em'!) Dib shouted. The small catlike one spoke up first, "We're digimon, of course!" "yes. your reason for being here is. you have to help us. we're your partners" the mouse one said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves" The cat-creature said, "I'm Cocoamon" she bowed her head to Kei. "My name is Chubimon" the mouselike one said. "I'm Deekumon" The yellow creature then said. "I'm.Demonimon" the little demonlike creature explained. "D-digomon? Who. what's that?" Lee wondered. Deekumon giggled, "it's what WE are silly! It's short for 'Digital Monster', we're from here, the digital world!" he smiled. "Digital world, huh? Well. how did we get here, anyhow?" kei asked, the glare in her eyes never leaving her body. She looked around, often times her glance coming back to Cocoamon. Cocoamon sweatdropped, "Oh! Heh. you might remember me if I asked you this. you know your mother, Sabrina Mitsusatsu?" she asked, lookin' up at Kei. Kei nodded, "yeah, but she's married now. to Johnny Casil. if you knew my mom, why didn't you call her by her first name?" Kei snorted, crossing her arms. "Well. she was MARRIED when she told me of you. she was my digidestined partner before she went off with him. the digiworld has chosen YOU, Kei, to take her place." Cocoamon bowed her widdle head. Kei's eyes widened. "What?! What for?! Why!?" Everyone stared at their own digimon in confusion and fear. "Well, the digital world has fallen into evil claws. we had to call for you because we can't do it ourselves." Cocoamon looked down, "The fate of this world lies in your hands." she closed her eyes and sighed lightly. Kei growled, "What!? You mean to tell me that without even getting our OWN SAY in any of this, you little. MARSHMALLOWS just decided to jump into our lives and alter it for a stupid reason like "We're gonna die"?! " Kei was fuming. Dib lifted Cocoamon in his arms, "It's okay, she gets this from her father." he reassured the poor digimon (^^;; ) "Why should WE help you after not even getting our permission little pink thing!?" Kei screamed again. "Well, if we don't get help. both worlds will be destroyed" Chubimon informed them. "LET'S HELP!" Lee shouted, a gleeful smIRK on her face. Kei clenched her teeth, and thought about stuff, 'if I don't help save this stupid world, mine will be destroyed as well. but if I DO help save it, I can come back and destroy THIS place after I'm sure my world is safe' se smirked evilly. "Yes. we'll help." she said. "Hey, where's Zim?" Dib wondered, putting Cocoamon down. "Zim? Ooh, ZIIIIIM!!!" Lee and everyone began looking for him afterwards. "Ugh, we need that space-boy!" Lee grunted. Dib nodded. "if we all hold the fate of the world, Zim's comin' too! I ain't dieing alone!!" Kei said. 


	2. Become One

(Okay, Second chapter! Zim gets possessed in this chapter, in a very strange way. You'll see, and most likely become confused, I sure was. and I wrote it! O.o anyhow, later in the fic, it's gonna get crazy and stuff wit the killin' and the depressin. R&R!!! PLEASE!!!)  
  
  
  
"So. what do you call this?" Zim asked his little digimon as they walked along a wheelmade trail. "It's called a 'Crest'" Demonimon told him, walking with silent steps beside the Irken. She sniffed the air as they went, to keep on the trail for where she was taking him. "A crest, huh?" Zim repeated, resulting in a low sigh from Demonimon. "yes. it's the crest of friendship and Destiny." Demonimon observed. Zim raised a brow, "Friendship? . DESTINY?! This does not describe ZIM!!" he announced to the world. "maybe not the outside, Zim." she said as they continued walking. Zim stopped, "Eh? What do you mean.?" he asked her. Demonimon smiled sweetly, for once, and turned to face him. "Kneel down here. if you'd trully like to know if the crests really belong to you." she said, a devilish smile playing across her kitten like lips. "if all goes right, the crests ARE yous, and there IS a reason behind it" Demonimon assured him, as he kneeled down and got to eye length with the in-training digimon. Demonimon then went in for the kill. Her tiny mouth met with Zim's and her soft, warm tongue poked in at his. Zim froze. He was too shocked to move. After a few minutes passed, demonimon stepped back from Zim, and even bigger smile now placed upon her face. "It's true then. you have the powers deep inside you, Irken Invader." she said. Zim's eyes now glowed an eerie lake red, and he stood tall at attention. The tiny digimon laughed cold heartedly and stuck her fangs out the sides of her maw. "Fate of the world.. in their hands? HA!! How confused and unwilling you and Kei were will no doubt give ME the advantage of taking over Digiworld, and yours as well." she snickered again, poinring up to Zim. ".Master. what are your orders?" an empty voice filled Zim's throat as he spoke. Demonimon stood straight, "You will give me haf of your life energy. this will give me enough power to destroy ALL of you with one blast. now, just stand here" she ordered Zim, and he obeyed without hesitation. Demonimon stood in front of Zim and closed her eyes. She raised her little paws over her head, and concentrated. ".you realize, my friend, that this will inevitably make you LOSE half of your purpose for existence as well as your life force. your soul, . even your SPIRIT will belong to ME half the time!! AHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAA!! You will no longer have the ability to make your own decisions, nor the ability to converse, learn, REMEMBER. anything from your past. and you MAY be my partner, but I'll NEVER be controlled over anyone! Am I clear, and do you understand?" her voice drove deep into Zim, but he nodded, an intimate smile pressed against his lips. "thank you. and welcome. to MY WORLD!!!" Demonimon and Zim began to glow a bright white, and power of darkness filled the area for a bit, then all disappeared, except for a taller, slimmer and better built female digimon stood before a darkened former Irken Invader. "Arrrhhh. finally, I was able to digivovle! I. I was never able to before. I didn't know your life force was so strong. Zim, I thank you" she said, suddenly more caring. "Yes, lord Demonimon" Zim's empty voice again. The taller digimon smiled sweetly (a lotta smilin' goin' on! :D I'll watch it from now on!! ) "I'm Chtuhlumon now." she couldn't help but smile at the Irken. She spread out her naturally torn wings and picked up Zim, then left the premises.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Zim?! ZIM!! HEY WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" Dib shouted, throwing rocks into misc. bushes trying to find Zim. Lee kept looking over to Kei, and noticing the concerned look in her eyes she kept getting from time to time. "Hey Kei. you all right?" she asked. Big mistake. Kei growled and turned to her, "What?! Why would I be upset!? Huh? HUH!? I'm glad Zim's gone and I HATE that kid! I hate him hate him. hate. " she then broke down crying. Kei fell to her knees, and tried her best to rub the ever-flowing tears from her cheeks. "I cant find him! Lee! We HAVE to!! .I love him." she sobbed. Lee frowned. "I'm. sure he's out there. looking for. US!! Yeah, us." she said, uncertainly. Kei caught on to her lie right quick, "yeah. right. He doesn't care about me at all. he just plays along with everything I do to him. my horrible flirting, my overly-obsessive mind of him. my desires to just come out and SAY it. he plays it all off. he knows though, I can tell" she muttered. (sound familiar, Andrea?! ARGH! Inside story people, come on, back to the story. THIS WAY PLEASE!!! ^-^ ) à Lee sighed. "Come on, he's not that horrible!" she said. Dib walked over and rubbed that back of his head, after a strange squirrel looking thing started throwing rocks back AT him, "I can't find him" he said irritably. "It's getting dark" Chubimon floated over to them. "huh? That was quick." Lee looked up at the sky, that had already become red and orange from the setting sun. "we should go find a place to rest for the night. We can search some more for your friend tomorrow" Deekumon said, careful not to bury his long fangs into the dirt as he spoke. "You're right. okay, let's go then. C'mon Kei" Lee helped Kei up to her feet, and they began walking off to find a nice place to rest for the night, Kei drooping her head the whole way. 


End file.
